


Wake up

by Tarume



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No pairings - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarume/pseuds/Tarume
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku have found Aqua and as she's showing them castle oblivion they find someone. Ven is not a morning person. But he loves Sora. Everyone loves Sora.





	1. Of course Sora got lost

Aqua's hair was just so pretty that Kairi couldn't stop staring at it as she followed the older girl through the castle. The color was so unique and the style hadn't gotten ruffled at all, even with all the heartless they had faced on their way here. The keyblade master—and wasn't that impressive, they were traveling with a Keyblade Master—hadn't even broken a sweat when fighting and had almost made Riku and Sora look clumsy and untrained. After Sora and Riku had found the older girl she had insisted there was somewhere she needed to go. That there was someone waiting for her and she'd been away too long. 

So the three friends had traveled with her to help as best they could and learn all they could about how to properly use their keyblades. They had not been expecting to end up in Castle Oblivion, though. “What's through there?” Riku asked from behind her. Kairi turned back to see where he was pointing then turned back again to Aqua. The master smiled, “Bedrooms, mostly. Like a dormitory. But over there...” she pointed up the stairs past the rooms, “… is a large open room to gather in and train.” As they kept going they passed a lot of empty rooms and dead ends and Kairi was surprised Aqua never got lost or turned around. 

At the end of a long hallway near the top of the castle, and past so many turns Kairi was sure they would never have found it on their own, they came to two very large, intricately carved doors. There seemed to be a scene carved into the wood so Kairi stepped up close and ran her hand along the deep grooves, trying to piece together what it was telling her. After a moment of just watching the younger girl and smiling, Aqua open one of the doors and went in. 

Giving up on the doors for the excitement of the vast library the master had promised to show them, Kairi stepped into the room… “Sora!!” Riku yelled behind her. She spun around, keyblade at the ready only to find Riku, alone, grumbling as he stalked back down the corridor. “Sora!! Get over here!!” he called again, looking in every corner he passed. “Kairi?” Aqua asked as she appeared behind the younger girl looking worried. 

The younger girl giggled and smiled up at her, “Looks like Sora has wondered off.” Aqua looked surprised before both girls broke out giggling. “More and more that boy reminds me of Ven!!” Aqua exclaimed. Then the girls set off after Riku to see if they could find their friend. Riku was not impressed, Kairi noted with a smile, as he threw open doors and growled into empty spaces. After about an hour of looking all of them were beginning to get worried. 

“You don't think he ran into something bad around here, do you?” Kairi asked. Riku scoffed lightly, “He's fine. The Bonehead probable just saw something shiny.” “I doubt anything left in this place would be any real challenge” Aqua agreed, “This place was designed to make everyone loose their way. He probably just got lost like Terra always used to.”

After searching another three floors even Aqua was starting to walk faster—still calm but moving much more deliberately. As they neared the basement, both Kairi and Riku were on the edge of panicking. 

“Thank goodness Aqua's here, right Riku? We'd be totally lost and we'd never find Sora.”   
“yeah.”.   
“He probably got hungry and stopped to eat a snack or something.”   
“Sure”   
“I hope he doesn't break anything important. I don't want Aqua to be mad at us.”   
“uh-huh”   
“I'm going to yell at him when I find him!! Then we can't let him out of our sight again!”  
Riku stopped responding out loud and just let the girl clutch at his hand as they searched. 

By the time they made it to the basements of the castle the thought started to creep into their heads that they might not find him right away—although, they would find him. They always would—and Kairi could tell Riku was not doing well with the thought of Sora being lost for real again. His jaw was clenched and his grip on her hand was almost painful. 

They had been searching for three hours when Aqua suddenly stopped in the middle of what looked like a random hallway. She took a deep breath, but didn't look behind her at the two teenagers. Kairi had just opened her mouth to ask when the older girl started moving again. This time she didn't pause to look in any rooms or corners and the teenagers had to move quickly to keep up. 

“Aqua? Aqua! Where are we going?” Kairi asked. Aqua was moving with purpose and the younger girl just wanted to know what she figured out. “Do you know where Sora is?” Riku demanded calmly. Aqua didn't turn back to look at them but she did slow her pace a bit so she could respond, “I have an idea. But nobody should be able to find… It's… It's a secret place. I'm probably wrong, Sora has no reason to know…” She trailed off and sped up again. 

At last they came to a large set of white doors. One was closed tight but the other was cracked open. Riku managed to pull Kairi back in time to keep her from running into Aqua, who had frozen in front of the door. They stayed still for a few moments. Aqua's hands were clenched and she was measuring her breaths and Kairi was worried Sora had made her very angry. “Aqua…?” Kairi finally asked. The older girl took a large breath then pushed the door open. 

Inside was a large white room that seemed filled with light. In the center was a blond boy who was fast asleep on a tall, white throne. Curled up next to the blond boy was Sora. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his head was on the boy's shoulder, completely out. Kairi's knees almost gave out in relief. Sora was safe and fine and in so much trouble if Aqua's posture was anything to go by, but he wasn't gone again and that was all that mattered. She stepped forward to wake up her friend and yell at him for scaring her but Riku still hadn't let go of her hand and he wasn't moving. 

“Riku?” she asked, turning back to him. Aqua paused to turn back as well. Riku's eyes were wide and staring at the two in the center of the room. “Roxas?”he muttered in disbelief. Then he was running up to them and reaching out to shake Sora awake, but the blond sat up a bit and grabbed his hand before he could reach Sora. “Don't.” the blond demanded softly, then yawned. 

“You can't be Roxas” Riku whisper shouted, “You...” he trailed off in an attempt to cool his head. The blond huffed a laugh. “You're right. I'm not Roxas, I'm Ventus” he said, “Sora really helped me out though, so we should let him sleep a bit. Okay, Riku?”

Riku looked like he wanted to say more and Kairi wanted to ask also but both of them were interrupted by a quiet sob. All eyes snapped to Aqua who was staring at Ventus. “You're awake!!” she sobbed, running up and throwing her arms around him. Ventus awkwardly hugged her back as he kept Sora from falling over, but there were tears in his eyes. 

After a moment Riku tried to get Sora out of their way but Ventus leaned back from Aqua and shifted the teen into a more comfortable position. Aqua stepped back and wiped at her eyes. “You're awake.” she repeated, “How?”. The blond shrugged and, with a fond glance at the boy sleeping next to him, calmly explained, “Sora.” Aqua looked ready to argue but Ventus yawned widely and slumped back a bit so she seemed to let it go, for now. With a smile, Ventus turned his head to look at the others, “Hello Riku. Hello Kairi. He will wake up soon, don't worry.”

He looked to Aqua again and yawned again. “I'll wake again, too, I promise. Just need a nap...” With that he settled against Sora again and fell asleep.


	2. Really?

Sora woke up still tired. His limbs felt heavy and he was really hungry, but his heart felt light and the sad sigh that always seemed to weigh the back of his heart was—not gone so much as… happier? But it also felt like he was missing something. He wondered what he lost as he got up from the chair? he had been sleeping in. He was covered in blankets and it was only after he knocked several off the chair that he realized there was someone else next to him. 

Sora frowned in confusion. He reached up and pulled a red blanket off of the other boy's head so he could see who it was then felt like an idiot. Of course. It was just Ven. He relaxed and smiled. Riku's mother liked to remind him of when he been little he had an imaginary friend named Ven and how Ven would tell him stories of other worlds, which he then told Riku leading to them planning the raft. When the islands had been attacked the first time and he lost Riku and Kairi the voice had drawn him into his own mind and made him think enough to summon the keyblade the first time. He had asked him what he valued most and then gave him half memories depending on what he picked. He had chosen to be a shield for his friends so the first thing he knew how to do with the keyblade was a block. After that they didn't really talk still but the impressions Sora got from the other were stronger and more clear. 

Ven, indirectly, taught him several fighting techniques and spells and helped him figure out what he was going to do during his journeys. But the best part was Ven was always there. Sora couldn't remember ever being alone because he'd had Ven, even when Ven was asleep. But now he was real and not just in Sora's heart!

Sora grabbed Ven by the shoulder and shook him until he cracked open an eye to glare at him. Ven huffed and tried to roll over and ended up rolling off the chair and onto the floor. Sora laughed. After a moment Ven started laughing as well. Then Sora jumped up, stumbled a bit when his muscles protested, and pulled Ven to his feet. Facing each other in person for the first time was odd. Ven was taller. 

“Hi.” Sora chirped at the older boy, “nice to meet'cha!” Ven's smile grew. “Hello Sora.” Then he pulled Sora into a tight hug. Finally meeting this person he had looked up to for so long and the ache in his heart from being separated made this moment feel like too much and Ven found himself crying into Sora's shoulder. “Thank you Sora. Thank you so much. You saved me. Thank you.” he went on and on until he was able to calm down enough to realize Sora was crying too. 

He huffed out a laugh. “Here we are being big babies,” he pulled back a bit and wiped Sora's face roughly with one of the blankets still on the chair, “when we have friends out there who are probably waiting to feed us. Come'on!” Ven threw his arm around Sora's shoulder and they walked out of the room.

Neither of them had any idea where they were or how to get anywhere so they ended up just following Sora's heart to lead them to their friends. They were lost in minutes. 

“Where are we?  
“Castle Oblivion. Or, at least, that's what Aqua calls it.”  
“Sounds familiar. And it feels familiar… Oh, I know! Axel had a mission here.”  
“You knew Axel?!?!”  
“Yep, I got it memorized. I think he was my friend. He's gone now, though, isn't he?”  
“Yeah… He saved me, remember? You were sad then also.”  
“...Yeah.”  
“You know, Aqua's here too. Weren't you happy when we found her? Hey! Maybe that's why we're here, to visit you! Haha! She's gonna be so happy to see you!”  
“Yeah, if we can find them… where are we? It's like there's corridors just for the sake of being confusing!! They don't really go anywhere.”  
“HEY!”

Sora and Ven stopped and looked around. Behind them a few doors down was Aqua, hands on her hips, staring at them both in disbelief. Then she seemed to give up and smiled at them, “Come on guys, we're staying over here.” Then she wrapped her arm around Ven and led the three of them back to a medium sized empty room where Riku and Kairi were asleep on the floor. “They wanted to stay with you, Sora, but Ven was being picky about them being too loud. In case you are both complete morons this room is directly across the hall from where you were. Just where I told you we'd be, VEN.” She gave him a look and he smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. 

Sora walked over and flopped down next to Kairi, right on top of Riku who let out a whump sound and a groan. “Oh, yippy, you're up” the squished teen deadpanned, “I thought you found another sap like you to snuggle with so you could leave me alone.” Sora snickered. 

Ventus and Aqua watched in amusement as Sora rolled off his friend and promptly snuggled up between him and Kairi and stole both their blankets. “Sora!” Kairi groaned and there was a slight scuffle as they all fought over the blankets until they were all wrapped up together and snoring peacefully. 

Ven sat down close enough that he could stretch out his foot to touch Sora's leg. Aqua sat down next to him, pulling a blanket around their shoulders. “I'm so glad you're okay Ventus. For a while I feared--” Aqua whispered, but Ven cut her of gently, “I'm glad to be back too.”

About an hour later when Kairi resigned herself to actually getting up she was surprised to find the blond boy, Ventus, asleep across their legs. Sora didn't seem to even notice as he snored on but Riku was laying on his back staring intently at the ceiling. Propping herself up on her elbow, Kairi leaned over Sora slightly to get Riku's attention. “Is the ceiling that interesting, Riku?” she asked with a smile.

He frowned for a moment before turning his head to finally look at her. “Just never thought I'd see Roxas again.” he explained. Kairi turned to study the blond boy and tried to remember everything her boys had told her about Roxas. Roxas was a Nobody, but this boy was real and she couldn't figure out how that was possible either.

But that wasn't the point right now. “But, this isn't Roxas. It's Ventus, right?” she told her friend, “And even if he were Roxas, Roxas is a part of Sora who knew that Sora needed him.” Riku still had that wrinkle between his eyebrows that was going to make him look old if he didn't stop. “It wasn't your fault.” She added. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Riku huffed. “If he's not Roxas then why does he keep glaring at me?” he asked. 

Between them Sora laughed and they both jumped. “Riku, he's Ventus! He might have kinda been Roxas too but that's okay! He likes you just fine, right?” he asked as he kicked Ven lightly. The blond groaned. “Yeah, yeah. I'm not mad or anything. Roxas was my heart and Sora's Nobody and Sora really needed his Nobody. I'm more mad at you for the stunt you pulled in Hollow Bastion.” Sora kicked him again then sat up to glare at him. “I forgave him for that so be nice.” he ordered with a pout. Ven just raised an eyebrow at him before hopping to his feet and reaching down to pull Sora and Kairi to their feet. 

“Come on! Aqua said a while ago she'd make breakfast so we should go find her!” Ven told them as he started to drag them along.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun to explore some of my headcannons and how they'd play out. Not cannon at all, haha. No parings. Don't expect updates, let alone fast ones.


End file.
